An Unexpected Christmas  A CarJack Christmas
by Brownwyn18
Summary: Carly is trying to get home in time for Christmas but things keep happening that seem to be preventing that.  Will she make it home or will fate step in and cause her to spend the holidays alone?


Carly sat in the back seat of the limo rubbing her sore feet. She'd been standing in those damn high heels for hours, though the pain had been worth it. She'd just come from her first major launch of her brand new clothing line. The entire night had been perfect. Or nearly so anyway. One thing had been missing… Jack.

Jack was back in Oakdale in their house in Milltown probably knee deep in diapers and dishes. She smiled at the thought. His hair would be a little haphazard. His shirt sleeves would be rolled up and the top couple of buttons would be undone. A warm tingling sensation took hold of Carly at the thought of removing that shirt to reveal what was underneath. She was very anxious to get home. She'd been gone for three days and the absence of him in her daily life was agonizing. This was why she was in the back of a limo riding back home to Oakdale and her family at nearly midnight the day before Christmas Eve.

After having the baby, Lily had come to Carly with an idea for another business venture. At first, Carly had been more than a little apprehensive about going into business again with Lily, or anyone for that matter. Especially after the disaster that happened with Carlisle Fragrances. After Lily's assurance that neither Craig nor her mother would have any involvement whatsoever, Carly agreed to think about it. Lily suggested that Carly combine two of her greatest loves: Designing and her kids. And thusly, "Compass" was born effectively doing just that. Carly was now the proud designer of her own brand of children's clothing. Lily had worked tirelessly to get Carly a spot in a fashion show in Chicago right before Christmas. The timing wasn't ideal, but it was the perfect opportunity to get her name out there in time for the new year. All the hard work had proven to have been well worth the long hours. Carly's line had been the hit of the show and the stores and boutiques had been lining up to place their orders. The night had been crazy, but so much fun. However, now that things had calmed down, she was more than ready to walk in the front door of her house and wrap her arms around her husband. She knew that none of this would have been possible without Jack.

She gazed out the tinted window trying to catch a glimpse of night sky. She couldn't see a thing and she sighed in frustration. She had hoped to have already made it home by now. At least that had been the plan. She and Lily had flown Lucinda's private jet to Chicago for the fashion show. Lily was going to head back the next day after making sure all the orders were taken and everything else was in order. Carly was supposed to take the jet back first and then it was to return to pick up Lily. However, ice on the runways and heavy, heavy fogged grounded the plane. So, Carly had decided to arrange for a limo to drive her back to Oakdale. The trip would take her longer, but it was worth it to get back home. Lily had tried to get her to just wait until morning when the fog cleared but she didn't want to be away any longer than necessary. She'd called and left a message for Jack. She'd been disappointed in not getting to speak with him directly. She figured he'd been busy with the baby and couldn't get to the phone. She'd left a message letting him know of the change in plans and waited for the limo to come and pick her up.

So now, nearly two hours into her trip she sat in the darkened car anxious to get back to Oakdale. She picked up her purse off the seat and dug through it until she found her cell phone and decided to call home again. She dialed, waited and then heard the same recorded message she'd heard the last time she called. She waited for the beep.

"Hey Jack… it's me. I'm on my way back to Oakdale. I should hopefully be home in another hour or so. I missed you and can't wait to see you," she said softly. "I love you."

Carly hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse as the limo began to slow down. The driver lowered the window.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, leaning towards him.

"We're being directed to stop," he told her. He lowered his driver side window and listened to the state patrolman explain what was going on. Carly tried listening but wasn't able to really hear what was being said. Her driver finally turned to her and made eye contact with her through the rearview mirror.

"There's been an accident about a mile or so up ahead. A large truck tipped over due to the icy roads and spilled his cargo all over the roadway. They're in the process of cleaning it up, but it's going to take awhile. The officer suggested we stop off and get something to eat while we wait. There's a hotel we passed about a half mile back that we can stop at."

"You've got to be kidding me," Carly groaned. "I don't want to get something to eat. I just want to go home," she complained. Though the mention of food did start her stomach growling. She realized that she'd barely had anything to eat all night and the thought of a sandwich did indeed sound like a good idea.

"Would you rather wait here on the side of the road?" her driver asked.

"I suppose not," she grumbled. "Alright. Let's head back to that hotel," she conceded flopping back against the seat. This was not working out at all like she'd hoped.

A short time later her driver pulled into the loading zone outside the hotel and parked. He got out and came around to let her out.

"I'll go park the car and wait to hear from my dispatcher. When the road has been cleared, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," She said giving him a smile. Carly walked into the hotel and was greeted by the front desk clerk.

"Are you checking in?" she asked.

"No. I was on my way home to Oakdale but there's been an accident a little ways down the road. I was hoping to get a sandwich or something to eat while I wait for the road to be cleared. Is your restaurant still open?"

"The restaurant is closed but the lounge is still open and serving some food. Not our entire menu, but there's still plenty to choose from," she told her kindly. "Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with."

"Thank you so much," Carly smiled as she headed toward the lounge.

The room was a bit dark, but there was a huge fireplace lit up against the large back wall and it made the room feel warm and inviting. There were only a handful of people in there and they were scattered about the cozy room. She picked a table near the fireplace and took a seat as a server came over.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Sparkling water… with a lemon," Carly added.

"Anything else?"

Carly glanced at the menu and ordered a turkey sandwich to go with it. After her server disappeared, Carly glanced around the room. There was a couple in a corner table. They sat across from each other but they were leaning close to one another over the table holding hands. A twinge of longing tugged at her heart as she wished Jack was with her. Not a moment later, her phone started ringing in her purse. She pulled it out and smiled at the name flashing on her screen.

"Jack," she grinned. "I was just thinking about you."

"Great minds think alike. I was just thinking about you too, which is why I called. I got your message. Are you almost home?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "No. Not even close. You're not going to believe this but I'm stuck at some hotel about halfway between Chicago and home. Some truck tipped over and spilled stuff all over the road and now I have to wait while the road is cleared. My driver took me to a hotel so that I could grab a bite to eat."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know how badly you were hoping to be home," he told her.

"You have no idea. Hopefully it won't take too long and I'll be back on the road in no time," she said trying to stay positive.

"Well let's change the subject. How did tonight go?" he asked her.

"It was amazing! Everything was perfect. Everyone really liked the designs and we have tons of orders already. The only thing that would have made it better was you being there by my side."

"I was there in spirit," he smiled at her words. "I knew they'd love you. How could they not?" he grinned.

"You wouldn't be biased now, would you?" she teased him.

"Who me? Never."

She laughed. Jack always knew how to cheer her up. Her server returned with her drink and sandwich. Carly looked down at the food and her stomach rumbled its approval.

"Well, my food has arrived. I'm going to eat it and hopefully the road will be ready for me as soon as I'm done. I can't wait to see you," she added lowering her voice a bit. Jack immediately picked up on the hint of huskiness he heard.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait to see you."

Carly's cheeks flushed pink at his words and she could feel the stirrings of desire spark in the center of her.

"Then I'll see you soon," she said softly.

"Yes you will," he promised before hanging up the phone.

Carly grinned as she placed her phone in her purse once more. She picked up her sandwich and took a big bite, enjoying it thoroughly.

After about twenty minutes, she was finished. She paid her bill and headed back out into the lobby of the hotel to look for her driver. The lobby was completely empty except for the front desk clerk. The woman behind the counter lifted her head when she heard Carly approaching the counter. She gave her a radiant smile.

"I have your room all ready for you," she told her.

"Excuse me?" Carly questioned her. "My room? I'm not checking in," she reminded her.

"But your driver brought your bags in and said that you'd be staying the night."

"He did what?" Carly said, her voice rising. "I never told him to do that. Where is he?"

"He left," she said looking a little nervous about the coming reaction.

"This is ridiculous. Did he say anything else?"

"He did mention that the road wasn't going to be cleared for sometime and that he figured you'd want to stay overnight rather than return to Chicago."

"Well he was wrong," Carly said clearly irritated. Can you please call me another company and have them send another driver?"

"Yes, but if the road is still closed, I don't know what another driver is going to be able to do."

"He can bring me back to Chicago and I can hopefully get on a plane back home."

"According to the news the airlines have been grounded while they're de-icing the runways. Plus the fog is really bad. Why don't you just stay here with us tonight," she suggested gently.

"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve," she explained looking up at the clock on the wall. Technically, Christmas Eve was already here since it was now just after 1am. "I was hoping to be home with my family, not having to travel." She closed her eyes and resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to get home tonight. It was late and she was exhausted.

"Alright. I'll take that key now," she said giving up the fight.

The hotel clerk handed it over and Carly signed for it and turned and headed for the elevator and up to her room.

She walked down the hallway toward room 438 which was all the way at the end. She slid the key card into the slot and the light turned green allowing her access. She opened the door to the room and noticed the gentle glow of the dimly lit lights. She kicked off her shoes and noticed that her bags were set off to the side. She glanced around as her eyes adjusted. The room was large with a single king bed prominently featured in the center of the room. Her mind immediately thought of Jack and how she wished he was here with her. On the other side of the room was a large window with a table and chairs in front of it and a chaise lounge in the corner. The window had dark curtains that were pulled back exposing a thin sheer panel that hung behind. Carly walked over and glanced out. The fog was thick and she couldn't see far. Irritated with the whole situation, she pulled the dark curtains closed and turned around.

She almost couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was standing there across the room from her. She blinked, thinking that she was over-tired and must be seeing things. However he was still standing there. A grin slowly spread across his handsome face.

"Hello beautiful."

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked, still hardly able to believe he was really there.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said as he slowly walked around the bed toward her.

Carly ran to his arms and hugged him tightly. He wrapped her arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the floor. He pulled back and let his lips find hers. The kiss started off as a quick one, but immediately turned more passionate as Jack took his time and savored the feel of those lips he loved so much.

The kiss had a dizzying affect on Carly. She had all sorts of questions for him but he effectively wiped them from her mind. He pulled back to gaze into her face and couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction. Her eyes were closed and her lips were still parted and her breathing was uneven. It was thrilling to see that he still had that affect on her after all these years. Especially since she had the same affect on him.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his. His eyes sparkled down at her with unabashed desire. He had missed her just as much as she had missed him. He leaned in to taste her once more, but she pulled back playfully, spinning out of his arms. He reached out to grab her and pull her close again, but she swiftly dodged his grasp.

"Come back here. I'm not through saying hello," he laughed.

"First things first," she told him placing the bed in between them as a barrier. "How did you know where I was?"

"I have my connections," he said secretively.

"What kind of connections?"

"Well, Lily called me as soon as you left to let me know you were taking a limo home," he began. "I then made a few calls and called in a favor."

Carly looked completely confused. "You called in a favor? I don't get it."

"I called the limo service you used to find out your driver and the route you were taking. I then made a call to a friend of mine who works for the state patrol and had him make up a little diversion to get you stranded," he smiled. "Being a cop has it's advantages."

"You mean the accident?" she asked him.

"Never existed," he finished.

"And my limo driver?"

"Was in on it."

"And the kids?"

"Are staying with Emma."

"You did all this…" she began.

"To get you alone," he grinned wickedly.

Carly's heart raced as she returned his smile. "What am I going to do with you, Jack Snyder?"

"I can think of about a million things," he said huskily as he closed the gap between them. His mouth descended on hers as he kissed her hungrily. Carly kissed him back with a passion that had been building for three days. She'd missed him like crazy. The fact that he'd done all this for them made her love him even more, if that was possible. And she was going to show him just how much she loved him all night long.

Jack's hands held Carly's waist as he held her body tightly against his own. He groaned as her hips rubbed against him creating a delicious friction. Carly could feel the extent of Jack's arousal and she pressed herself against him even more. Jack slid his hands inside Carly's blouse, up the smooth skin of her back causing her to shiver at the gentle touch. Carly reached down and began to unhook the clasp on the waist of her skirt and then slid the zipper down. She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it out of the way then went to work on her blouse, all the while their lips never parting. Catching on to what she was doing, Jack took to work on his own clothing, ripping the buttons off his shirt in his haste to be free of it. At the sound of fabric tearing, Carly broke off this kiss and came up for air. Jack looked down at her and knew at that moment she'd never been more sexy. Her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen from his kiss. His eyes raked over her, admiring her long slender legs encased in black thigh-high stockings, her blouse completely unbuttoned showing him the matching bra and panties just waiting for him to remove them. His eyes returned to hers and he watched as she let the blouse fall to the floor. They stood there for a brief moment before connecting once more. Jack lifted her up and Carly wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun around and brought her down as gently as he could on the bed. He kissed her deeply as their tongues danced to a familiar rhythm. Carly was becoming impatient that Jack still had on too much clothing and she began to try and remedy that by tugging at the waist of his jeans. Jack pulled back and removed all his remaining clothing and stared down at her once more. She watched him as he looked her over and nothing turned her on more. She knew he appreciated what he saw and she smiled as she saw his body's reaction to her. He grinned mischievously as he grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her toward him. He reached up and began to remove one of her stockings ever so slowly. As he rolled it down, his lips touched the newly exposed skin leaving a trail of hot kisses all the way down her leg. He did the same thing with the other one and then set his sights higher. He stood up and pulled Carly with him. His warm, brown eyes looked down into her blue ones for a brief moment before his lips sought that spot on her neck that drove her wild. Carly moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked at her skin setting it on fire. Her head fell back as her body leaned into his. His hands sought the clasp of her bra and he deftly unhooked it, slowly sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms. The delicate touch sent sparks flying. Carly's entire body was hot with desire. She twisted her head and nipped his shoulder. Jack moaned with pleasure against her ear causing her to shiver in response. He could feel her nipples harden against his chest and it nearly sent him over the edge.

He trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulder. He reached out a cupped one of her breasts and brushed his thumb across the hardened nipple causing Carly inhale sharply at the subtle touch. His hands worked their way downward and reached for thin piece of fabric on the side of both her hips. Ever so slowly, he pulled it down finally removing the last article of clothing from her body. Carly raked her nails across his hard chest eliciting a growl of desire from Jack. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head lower allowing her better access to his mouth. She kissed him slowly at first and then nipped his lower lip. That was it for Jack. He lifted her up once more and Carly once again wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He was prepared to lay her down on the bed, but he felt the tip of his shaft brushed against her opening. She was wet and hot and more than ready for him. With a powerful thrust, Jack filled her completely.

Carly tossed her head back as she felt the rock hard length of him enter her. Jack kissed the swell of the top of her breasts as he repeated the motion. They fell together onto the bed never parting. Jack's hands and mouth roamed Carly's body and he continued to make love to her. He suckled at one breast while his hand fondled the other.

"Oh God Jack," Carly panted as he withdrew himself nearly all of himself but then drove back into her again and again, teasing her. Her body responded as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her to her core. Jack felt her orgasm and moaned in pleasure. He pumped harder and faster and Carly lifted her hips and matched him thrust for thrust. He found his release and fell against her, kissing her neck and cheek.

"I love you," he whispered near her ear.

Carly turned her head to look at him. She reached up and gently brushed her hand against his cheek. "I love you too Jack. So, so much. Thank you for this," she smiled sweetly. "For all of it," she said as she gestured around the room.

"Anytime," he grinned. "Merry Christmas Carly," he said lowering his head so that his lips hovered just above hers.

"Merry Christmas Jack," Carly whispered back as their lips found each other once more.


End file.
